


Pounds for pound

by shottycske



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Chubby Brian May, Chubby Roger Taylor, Feedee Brian May, M/M, Poor Brian May, feeder roger taylor, feederism, rich roger taylor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shottycske/pseuds/shottycske
Summary: When Brian gets dismisled from his work he gets interesting proposition from Roger, son of the richest people in the town.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Its my first fic on ao3 I hope youll like it. First chapter is short but others will be longer.

Roger Taylor was spoiled but not selfish boy with rich parents. They were millionaires with big family company that Roger will inherit someday.

Roger was always plump. He really loved food and since he was rich he felt like he is able to eat everything he wants.

It started when he was a kid. A young man, Kevin started to work in their villa as a private chef. He really liked Roger and cooked for him always when he was hungry. So Roger became more round. But he wasnt focused on his image and everyone thought he is cute fluffy child.

When he was a teenager he noticed that hes fatter then his friends from school. He was the worst at PE in his class and his friends made fun of him. But Roger didnt mind. All this jokes were funny even for him. Even better. He was handsome no matter how fat he was so few girls had crush on him.

Now when he was young, 19 years old adult his parents often encouraged him to lose weight. For his 18 birthday they made him private gym. It was his secret but he has never used it. They even toke him to dietician but he didnt wanted it. He was still eating lots of fattening food.

Near Roger there was a block where poor people lived. One of them was Brian. Poor students who was little older then Rog. He lived in a small flat on a highest floor. Brian was reading books and learning all his free time after lesson. Unless when he was working at a local bakery. He ate only 3 light meals everyday because always when he ate much he was sleepy and lazy. And because he was working hard and studied much he needed to have lots of energy. But he didnt cared much about his appearence, it just wasnt anything important for him and wouldnt mind putting on much weight. Brian didnt cared about much things. He didnt felt bad about being poor. As long as he had enought money to buy the most important stuff he didnt worried.

Unfortunatly Brian got dismissled from work. He didnt knew what to do now. But sudenly pugdy, blonde haired boy walked in the bakery. It was Roger. He looked at Brian. He felt bad for this sad, poor boy.

“What happened?” Roger asked when he sat near Brian.

“Nothing special. I just got dismisled.” Brian said when he bite a cupcake he just bought for himself. He thought that this little, sweet peace of pie will make him happy.

“I can give you 1000 pounds when youll gain 1 pound.” Roger offered. Some time ago he met a fit girl who he paid 1000 pounds for one hour spend on his gym. He just didnt wanted it to be useless and he knew that he will never work out there.

Roger wished to have a chubby friend with who he will be eating lots of delicious meals. And if he will make this poor, young boy rich and happy it would be the best.

“I dont have enought money to eat much. And I need to eat much if I want to gain weight.” Brian smiled. It would be great if he will became rich by just being fat but he just wasnt able to afford it.

“So you can live in my villa and I will pay for your food. Hes an address and my phone number.” Roger said when he gave Bri a paper where he wrote it. “And also Im Roger Taylor, and you?”

“Brian May” Bri smiled.

“So call me tomorrow on 12.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian comes to Rogers home and quickly finds out how delicious is food here. Its not possible to be skinny if you live here!

Another day. Brian just came to Rogers home. God it was so big. He have never been in that exclusive place.

"Do you like your new house?" Roger asked when he taked Brian to his bedroom. "And heres your bedroom!"

Brian opened the doors. It was the small room in comparation with other rooms in Rogers house but still few times bigger then his last bedroom. It was even a small bathroom here and a balcony with a view of Rogers private pool.

"You have your own swimming pool?" Brian said surprised "I always wanted to have one myself but I was too poor."

"Yes, I have." Roger said "In fact I hate swimming and last time when I used it was maybe 2 years ago. But if you will want you can swim here sometimes. As well as go to my gym. And you can go everywhere you want to. Its now your home!"

"Thank you" Bri said "Now Im so hungry! What can I eat?"

"Everything you want Brian!" Roger said "Go with me to a kitchen."

It was so many stairs here Brian wondered how its even possible Roger isnt getting lost in his own house. Brian just wasnt very accustomened to big houses. He came from an average family, his parents werent very rich but they werent poor either. And now he can get 1000 pounds just for gaining 1 pound? And also live in that big and exclusive building. Maybe he didnt look like but he always dreamed to be rich.

When they finally came to a kitchen there was a young women. She was about Rogers age. Pretty, short, brown-haired lady who was dressed in chefs outfit.

"Brian, meet Caroline!" Roger said "She is the daughter of Kevin, our private chef. She is my childhood friend and she cooks as well as her father and she cooks here sometimes.

"Hello, Brian!" Caroline smiled "Nice to meet you! Are you hungry?"

"Yes." Brian said. "What can I eat?"

"Everything you want!" Caroline smiled.

"Also hes now working here!" Roger said "Brian May is my friend who wants to gain weight! And I will give him 1000 pounds for every pound he will gain!"

"So maybe I will eat a burger. But vegetarian, ok?" Brian said.

"Only? What about an appetizer? What about a dessert? Youre trying to gain or lose weight?" Caroline smiled.

"So fries."

"Lots of fries maybe?" Caroline asked.

"Alright. And cake. And also maybe soda. Oh and ice creams." Brian said. "I wont be able to move if I will eat it."

"So go to your room and I will bring it there. And you will dont have to move!" Caroline said to Bri "Roger will just have to show me which room is yours."

“Wow thank you” Brian said.

“Bri here you will have a life like an aristocrat” Roger smiled to him “I promise”.

Brian didnt had to wait long for his food. It was bigger then he expected.

“How?” Bri looked at his meal “How its even possible to eat it? It probably has more calories then my regular daily diet.”

“And thats why youre that skinny” Roger laughted “I eat few times more then this every day.”

Brian started eating his burger. It was so yummy.

"Yes, and thats because" Brian said still chewing his burger "I was always working very hard. First I had lesson. You know Im studying right now. And then I went to the bakery where I was working to the end of the day. And always when I eat much Im lazy and sleepy so I prefered eating only 2 or 3 light meals."

"What are you studying?" When Roger asked Bri he finished his burger and moved to fries. Roger had never saw anyone who can eat that fast.

"Astrophysics"

"Thats so cool." Roger said.

Brian was really shy near Roger. He was so rich and cute. He felt like Roger is better person then him and didnt wanted to say anything stupid.

"You think so?" Brian smiled blushing "Its quite interesting but very hard. I need to learn much."

"You seem to be really inteligent and hard working" Roger said with admiration.

"Really?" Brian wanted to sound as modest as he could "Few peoples told me Im inteligent so maybe its true."

"You see" Roger laughted "Im sure its true! Is a food okay?"

"Mmmm" Brian murmed with mouth full of cake.

"I see!" Rog laughted again "Youre eating so fast."

“We have been talking for something like 10 minutes and you ate burger, fries, half of a cake and drank glass of soda.”

“True” Bri admit “Its only some cake and ice cream left but give me a minute and I will finish it.”

“Bri do you know how much you weight?” Rog asked.

“I weighted myself todays morning and I weight 145 lbs.” Brian answered and laughted “I told you Im eating 2 or 3 light meals a day!”

Roger looked shocked. It was almost imposible for him how someone can weight 145 lbs. As well as for Brian it was weird how lots of people including Roger are above 200. 

“Thats not much” Roger smiled “I weight 220.”

“But dont worry! Dont worry! Soon I will weight more then you!”


End file.
